Bold Emerald
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: "The moment our eyes first met, I knew I was in love with her. People can argue all they want that love at first sight doesn't exist, but I will always argue otherwise. I was only eight years old and I fell in love with her- all of her." Breyton proposal, fluff, and smut. One-shot. R&R!


**A/N: Thank xFauxdilocksx for this because I seriously didn't want to post this. Hope you all enjoy it none the less!**

* * *

The moment our eyes first met, I knew I was in love with her. People can argue all they want that love at first sight doesn't exist, but I will always argue otherwise. I was only eight years old and I fell in love with her- all of her. Her skinny pale legs, her wide smile, her unruly blonde curls, but most of all- the thing I first noticed- her bold emerald eyes. When she's happy, when the sun hits her face, her eyes shine gold.

It's those emerald eyes that persuaded me choose this ring. I'm staring down at the engagement ring in my hand. It has a square emerald in the centre, two diamonds on either side, sitting atop a white gold band. I can't even muster the courage to get up and walk into the kitchen where she's making dinner. I feel too nervous to stand, I'm still going over the words I have planned.

"Babe, dinner's almost ready." Peyton's voice rings into my ears.

I swallow nervously, "Okay! Give me a second!" I push the ring down into my pocket just as the bedroom door opens.

She leans against the doorframe, smiling, "Everything okay, beautiful?"

"More than okay." I get up and walk over to her, amazed by the burst of confidence I've gotten. "I was thinking we could play hooky tomorrow, and just stay in bed all day." I lean forward to kiss her lips. They feel so soft against mine.

"What a good idea." she murmurs before attaching her lips to mine.

I wanted to wait, until after dinner, but I can't. I'm just so excited. She's been my girlfriend for eight years, starting when we were fifteen. I want her to be my fiancée.

"Peyton." I clear my throat, making sure my voice doesn't break. Her green eyes find mine, and I fall in love with her all over again. "Marry me." I whisper.

She giggles softly, "Of course I will. Hell we already have our baby names picked out."

She doesn't think I'm serious.

"No, Peyt, really. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to wait anymore. I love you so much and I want you to be my wife." I take the ring out of my pocket, holding it inthe space between us.

Tears immediately flood her eyes, slipping onto her cheeks. I can't help but smile at the look she gives me- it's excitement and happiness all in one. "Yes." she smiles and throws her arms around me, kissing me passionately. She tastes like wine, and it's as if she knew we'd be kissing because wine is my favourite thing to taste on her lips. Well, next to a few other more erotic things, that is.

When we pull away, I slide the ring onto her finger- steadying her shaking hands with my own.

"I love it, Brooke. I love you." Peyton smiled. I reach up and stroke the tears off her cheeks.

"I love you too." Again she kisses me, and I take it further, pressing my tongue against her lower lip. When her mouth opens and our tongues meet, I press her back against the wall beside our closet. We stay like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of our bodies pressed together.

I take her hand, bringing it to my mouth and kissing her ring, leading her over to the bed. She pulls at the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head as soon as my arms raise. I do the same to her, and we keep undressing, until we're both standing naked.

Her body is so damn perfect. Her ever long legs, flat stomach, perky chest- they make my whole body throb with anticipation.

I push her down backwards onto the bed, and I don't wait. I press her thighs apart and lay on my chest between her legs, my mouth dangerously close to her centre. I reach up and run my fingertips over her slick folds, smiling as she releases a hum of content. She's soaking wet and I just want to sink my fingers into her and make her cry with pleasure, but this isn't aggressive sex. This is me making love to her.

I lean forward and kiss the most sensitive spot on her body, over and over, eventually opening my mouth and sliding my tongue over it.

She grips the sheets and tilts her head back, moaning quietly.

"Oh God, Brooke..." she moans again, her hips jerking up when I tease my tongue over her entrance.

I wrap my arms around her thighs, holding her still as I suck her clit into my mouth, my tongue tracing small circles around it. Her fingers tangle into my hair, pulling me closer to her. She always does that- it's her way of telling me not to stop.

I reach over her stomach, my arm still under her thigh, and use the palm of my hand to gently pull up the skin of her mound. It tightens everything, and I flick my tongue over her exposed clit. She cries out, squirming underneath me.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't stop." Peyton pleads, choking on her words as she tenses underneath me.

I don't want her to come yet, I want to be able to feel her muscles contract and right now I can't. I want to know how hard she comes, I want to feel it. I pull away after a final lick, and pull my arms out from under her.

"Brooke..." she whines quietly.

I can't hide my smile. She's so cute when she whines.

"Patience is a virtue-"

"You've always been such a tease." Peyton sighs. Her breath catches in her throat when I slide two fingers into her, curling them upward and gently stroking her swollen G-Spot.

"What was that?" I ask playfully, leaning down to flick my tongue over her clit.

"Nothing... just don't... don't stop this time." Peyton moans get progressively louder.

And I don't stop. I keep licking and fingering, until I feel her whole body tense underneath me. She bucks her hips up once, and then cries out as her climax takes control of her. Her muscles are so tight, I have to work to keep fingering her, and when she calms down and relaxes, I finger her for a little while longer; knowing she likes that. As I slowly slide my fingers in and out of her, feeling the last few contractions of her climax, she gently lifts her hips up. Her eyes open and they meet mine.

"When we get married, we better not turn into that couple that never has sex." she breathes.

I can't help but laugh. Of course that's what she's thinking about right now, while my fingers are still inside her. "Oh hell no, we're gonna be grandmas and we'll still be getting it on every night." I remove my fingers, keeping my eyes on hers and playfully licking my fingers,

"God I love you B." she laughs, "Now get up here, it's your turn."


End file.
